<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And With Your Eyes Like Stars, We Fall Apart After Dark by honeyeggfluffs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252570">And With Your Eyes Like Stars, We Fall Apart After Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyeggfluffs/pseuds/honeyeggfluffs'>honeyeggfluffs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Background DICE (Dangan Ronpa), DICE Member Oma Kokichi, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other, POV Multiple, Poor K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Harukawa Maki, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Game Shinguji Korekiyo, Sad Oma Kokichi, Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister Being an Asshole, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, but only sometimes, fuck miu tbh, i type kiibo not k1-bo, miu iruma sucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyeggfluffs/pseuds/honeyeggfluffs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey all first time writer, long time reader.This story includes mentions of suicide,suicidal attempts/thoughts,self harm, violence, child abuse, neglect, a lot of things. Turn away if you're easily disturbed.<br/>Kokichi Ouma, being the one kid in his school that everyone hated to love, but everybody loved to hate, was falling apart. As the autumn skies grow darker and darker every week, so does everything around him. I wonder what path he will take, in order to stop those stars from falling down.<br/>Kiibo Idabashi, being the one kid in his school that everyone loved to love, and hated to hate, was achieving his goals. As he notices one of his classmates remain in the past while the rest lurk in the present, he falls apart with him, realizing that sometimes its not okay to be selfish for some people, and for others, it is.<br/>Non-Despair AU, Non-NDR3 AU. Kiibouma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede &amp; Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro &amp; Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Gokuhara Gonta &amp; Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu &amp; K1-B0, Iruma Miu &amp; Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, K1-B0 &amp; Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi &amp; Shinguji Korekiyo, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi &amp; Shinguji Korekiyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Walk Home Was Far More Better In Spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi Ouma always hated, with all of the strength in his frail body and milk-absent bones, the cold. He would rather die in a pitchfork massacre than be stuck in the middle of fall with the one layer of clothing he had, in one of the coldest places in Japan. The only thing keeping him sane being the small taps he made against the squeaky bus stop pole, letting his nails that he used to bite down to the squishy layer of finger fat back in grade school, hit the rusty pole with a small <em>ping. </em>He always enjoyed music. In whatever form that was taken in. He had two exceptions, but one of them was a comforting presence, a loud megaphone seemed to always be her voice, and her hair matched his when he first saw her on TV. But the other smelt like rotten orange peels to him, and often hung out with one of the worst people he had ever laid his poor, sad, ugly heterochromia eyes on. Sometimes whenever he looked at them walking away from his frail, beaten body, he would think of using their own hair to choke himself, and release him from this prison of a -<br/>
<br/>
<em>Swish</em></p><p>He watched the bus go by his fingers as he tried to grab onto the door or the sides, attempting with his scarred fingers to somehow make the driver rest his attention on Kokichi. Of course it failed. Everything always seemed to whenever Ouma was around. He would laugh about it to one of his other classmates, a man who went by Nagito. He had impeccable luck, or so Ouma thought. Nagito would often laugh nervously and sweat at the thought or mention of his Ultimate. He seemed to always talk about how it would deliver itself in the weirdest ways possible, like how his dog had died by getting hit by a car, and then the next year Nagito had found a lost cat, who had the same eyes as his dog, and even had the same color coat. Ouma always thought highly of his upper classmen, seeing as if he didn't, he would most likely be targeted by them, too. <strong>He had always known older ones were ruthless. </strong></p><p>His footsteps were already sounding through the empty alleyway a couple blocks before his home. He hadn't even really registered that he was already on his way home. He started daydreaming about how soft the sky looked in the springtime, and how the clouds would always seem to be happy faces. He liked to think that maybe that was his guardian smiling down at him, letting him know that his mother was rested well in between the soft corners of that pillow of cotton. Maybe enjoying how her son would dance in his room with the lights off and flaunt around with their cat, who always seemed to nod his head at the music coming from Ouma's busted headphones. He didn't have them today, having hid them under his pillow before his father came back upstairs and ripped them out of his hands again. He had barely gotten them back last time. </p><p>He pulled up to his door, taking out the key necklace from under his uniform and bending down, noticing a short ribbon with a few blonde hairs in it on his frontstep. He paused before opening his door, cranking his head around, paranoid. Once he had scanned everything like a walmart employee on a kid wearing a bulky jacket, he sighed nervously and brought his shaking, prickly hands towards the knob, pushing on the doorframe once he opened the door, careful not the make it squeak. He crept in carefully, assuming people were in slumber or gone, as his body temperature went down, matching his cold, dark condo. </p><p>Ouma put his phone down, ignoring the few messages he had from various people. He was never the social type, but at the beginning of  the year his teacher made everyone exchange information, dead set on thinking everybody would automatically become friends. It was a wholesome thought to him, but it didn't seem to work out too well. He looked around, opening the beaten kitchen cabinets to find any expired cans to try to eat or perhaps a box with some crackers left. He shut it once he realized it was probably grocery day, and picked up his cat. </p><p>"Hey Wilders", he whispered. His cat meowed in the same hushed tone, they both shared the same mind, personality. Just different bodies, Ouma thought. Ever since he found the cat, it seemed to mimic him. He loved Wilders, a cat whose name he decided when he found him, stuck up in a tree when he went camping with his father. He had wondered at the time why such a frail house cat was up in such a tall tree in the middle of the woods. It amazed him, how had he gotten up? Ouma shook himself out of his thoughts, reminding himself not to get caught up in his mind, whenever he does, he just stands in place, not realizing that he's in another world of his own. </p><p>He worked himself up the steps, Wilders following him closely. Ouma opened his room door, the smallest at the end of the hall. His room had been the same since forever, messy, clothes shoved under his bed and forgotten, chips stashed in his mattress in case he got himself in trouble again. The light was dim, he made a twentieth mental note to change the lightbulb once he found cash. His subconscious knew he would never go back on it to actually switch the light, but he brushed it off. Clearing off his desk lazily and placing the layers of homework he had gotten today down, he looked around for a pencil, hitting himself on his toe as punishment for forgetting both his utensils and his phone at the kitchen again. He hurried back down, grabbing both and almost tripping as he messily closed his door and started working on his assignments. He wasn't actually. It was an illusion as he listened in to his room door being opened and hearing his doorknob hit the taped-over hole in the wall. </p><p>The sound was heavy, and smelled of cigarettes, beer, and salt. "Are you working on your homework or slacking around." His fathers voice boomed over his cats small steps under his bed. He nodded, mumbling out a "yes, sir, i am." in order to appease to this shadow figure standing in his doorway. He let out the breath he didn't recognize he was holding once his door was closed with the same force was it opened. He finished his work quickly, deciding the teacher would let his messy handwriting slide once again, since he had pride in his knowledge on his school work. It was one thing he was at least good at. </p><p>Ouma pushed himself off his desk chair, smacking his back onto his dusty bed and brushing off some dust and crumbs. His cat curled under his armpit, grabbing the blanket with it's teeth and shoving it over both of them. His eyes closed, thanking Ouma for being so exhausted for once that he could actually have a good, peaceful night of slumber.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Ping! </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>His eyes forced open, shifting over to his phone vibrating immensely on his nightstand. His heartrate quickened, and he shot up in bed. He reached his hand over. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And Then There Was...Two...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! I'm so grateful for all of the kudos and hits! Even if in reality compared to other fics it isn't a lot, it is to me! This is my first fanfic and im glad its gotten positive reviews so far (:. This chapter may be a bit off, truth be told, I accidentally deleted the actual chapter 2 that took me 7 hours long, so I had to rewrite this in a different mindset. I might publish more chapters sooner, im planning on releasing two a week if possible! If not, expect one every Saturday! Usually between 9pm-4am PST haha. Thanks so much again! -Frog</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ouma gripped onto his sheets, panting heavily and swiping through his phone quickly, texting back multiple people.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey doggie, you dead or what?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Answer me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"ANSWER ME, MUTT"</em>
</p><p>He frantically texted back a retyped sentence after 4 attempts, calming down after the person responded simply with another "k". He tossed his phone carefully on his bed, watching to make sure it missed his cat. He was thankful he didn't get another screaming match groupchat call. It would wake his father up again and get him in trouble, and then he wouldn't have lunch at school for awhile once more. </p><p>Ouma got up, sitting at his desk and pushing his hair back, sighing. He grabbed a book from under his desk and peeled off the tape delicately, he kept it on the books to hide them from plain sight. He opened the book after taking deep breaths to calm down. Shutting his eyes for a pause, and dropping the book. </p><p>
  <strong> <em>BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-</em> </strong>
</p><p>"Wh-at the fuck" </p><p>He muttered out, grabbing his phone and turning his alarm off. He messily pushed his clothes on, his feet pacing back and forth on the verge of falling as he tried and steadied himself. Grabbing his backpack and shoving his messy, ripped pages inside of it, he ran out the door, gripping his phone and glasses case. His feet slammed on the ground, and he ripped open the bus doors, along with the bandages on his body and his wounds. He bowed apologetically, and sat at the back again.</p><p>Ouma pressed his forehead against the cold, misty window, admiring the rain dancing in the wind outside. He remembered when he was younger, trying to bite the clouds tears, wanting to be evaporated and transferred into the sky. He always wanted to draw those v-shaped birds into the sky with him, and watch everyone below. The bus bumped his forehead against the window harshly, but he found comfort in it, stepping off finally into the crowd. </p><p>He followed the rest of the students into the school, exchanging his shoes and opening his dusty, painted over locker to grab his things in a rush. He stepped into third period, when had the time gone so fast? He shook his head, sitting in the far-right and propping his hands into his lap anxiously. Avoiding eye contact altogether, he barely noticed the new albino student that placed himself next to Ouma, staring at his black purple-tipped hair that he had recently dyed a week ago. He only noticed the albino once he tapped Ouma on the shoulder, asking for a pencil in broken, soft japanese. </p><p>"Ah, I apologize for the intrusion, would you mind if I borrow a pencil of yours? I ah, seem to have brought the wrong kind here.", he laughs quietly, waving his mechanical pencil beside his head, smiling softly. Ouma's cheeks flushed, realizing how attractive the albino was, he seemed to have stared and paused for long apparently.</p><p>"Oh! My name is Kiibo Idabashi, I noticed you in first period!", Kiibo smiled again, making Ouma nervously twiddle with his messily dyed split ends.</p><p>"ah, m-my name is kokichi ouma. Nice to meet you, Idabashi", he flinches at Kiibos outstretched hand, taking it gently and shaking, quickly getting in trouble for disturbing the class. He opens his mouth to apologize, looking over to see Kiibo raise his hand, furrowing his brows.</p><p>"I apologize, Miss, I addressed Ouma first. Please do not punish him for my mistakes.", He seemed to get up and bow quickly, then sat back down and gave Ouma a small smile. He snapped out of his thoughts of how bold this new student was, and tapped him lightly, handing him 2 sanrio pencils.</p><p>"These are the only ones i have, im sorry.." he dropped his head nervously, staring at his own shaggy, teared shoes. Kiibo took it calmly and patted Ouma's hand, "Ah! Don't worry, I love Sanrio! Especially My Melody!", he turned back to his work quickly, calmly writing down his answers.</p><p>Ouma picked at his cold, dry lips. His leg shook as he spaced out once again, thinking to himself of how such an odd, especially <em>new</em> student was so confident, so <strong>bold. </strong>A transfer student, too. Well, he took back that thought. Usually here transfer students, mostly attractive ones like Idabashi, were treated like otherworldly god-like beings. It was a weird thing to experience, but he hadn't met an American transfer student in awhile. Idabashi fascinated him, and he felt his pupils sticking, gluing themselves to him. </p><p>For the first time in long time, Ouma had butterflies in his stomach that weren't caused by violent swings. He felt himself float out of his seat when the bell rung for lunch, following Idabashi out. He quickly got realized by the ladder, stopping in place and watching Idabashi tilt his head sweetly. </p><p>"Would you like to accompany me to lunch, Ouma?"</p><p>He thought Idabashi would never ask. All of his pain, and all of his paranoia was gone in the second his fluffy, honey-like voice had flowed into Ouma's ears. Even with the clear accent in his tone, and the improper whatever, he would listen to Idabashi all day if he could. He nodded shyly, bowing his head and thanking him quietly. </p><p>"Oh! Haha, you don't need to thank me! You've caught my attention anyways, I enjoyed your hair." He pointed to Ouma's sticky hair tips. He smiled genuinely, which made Ouma's heart stop in place, and all of the hair on the back of his neck froze up. He hadn't felt like this in so, so long. He clung onto this feeling, chatting, actually talking with someone else, all the way to the rooftop cafeteria. He followed Idabashi to a table, and paused. </p><p>With his palms sweating, and threatening to drop his only book in his arms, Kokichi Ouma was once again, stripped of any sugar-coated feelings, and had fear shoved back into his fast-beating, weak heart. </p><p>
  <em>"Kokichi, what a nice, bittersweet surprise!" </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hands Are The Bane Of My Existence. Sincerely, Kokichi Ouma.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Abuse, Desc of abuse, minor self harm </p><p>Ahhhh I decided to go on a writing spree as an apology for how horribly written the last chapter was ):, I'm still devastated that the draft got deleted</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi Ouma dropped his book, and his backpack slid off his shoulders. As soon as his back hit that wall, he knew that this was the last time he would ever see happiness again. How dare he approach Idabashi without permission. He had forgotten the number one rule that had been established the first beating he got at this school. </p><p>
  <strong><em>"You are no one elses."</em> </strong>
</p><p>Her deranged, violent laugh sounded like hands clamping over his ears and pushing their fingers inside to cut and bruise his eardrums. He was an idiot, a complete fool of a shell. </p><p>"How DARE you break our rule. You think you can waltz in whenever you fuckin' wanna, shota shit?!", The redder blondes voice hushed itself, her mouth threatening to bite his ear as it whispered and made his neck shiver. His newly dyed tipped hair was flung around her fingers, and pulled until it made his scalp bleed little by little. </p><p>"n-no, i-im sorry- i forgot last moment- i-i'll make it up-", His voice was meek, and strained. Adam's apple bobbing with every gulp he did as she pulled more on his hair, he bit his lip until it bled, feeling the blood twirl around his tongue and go down into his stomach. As soon as she rose her arm once again, he knew he would have to walk tonight. </p><p>"Miu.", That voice spoke. That goddamn, horrifying voice. Any form of emotion slipped from that voice. It never had a tone, it was bleak. Cold. Blunt. It terrified Ouma to his core, it made him wake up in the middle of the night and forced him to hide under his bed. </p><p>She towered over him, his fragile form on the ground beneath her shoe. Her expressionless face formed a sinister, raging smile. She laughed quietly into the back of her hand. Her form always looked like those female antagonists in animes, but the difference was they were fictional, and she was real. In front of him, on top of him. She collapsed her body onto him, pinning his delicate arms with her knees and wrapping her long, doll-like fingers around his bruised throat. </p><p>"I'll teach you a good lesson this time.", Her voice hushed like her errand girls', raising her left arm whilst keeping her right on his throat, choking him slightly. Her fist collided with Ouma's nose, making a brutal <em>crunch</em> noise with it. The other blonde slapped her hands over his eyes, nose, and mouth in a horrible combo. He was useless, weak against them. He couldn't fight back even if he tried. His breathing slowed, and he felt his blacked vision forming dots in a panic. His chest tightened as his breathing quickened due to the impact of a foot on his stomach, slamming its hard shoe on his pelvis over and over again.</p><p>He flailed slightly, breathing gone and his head feeling light. His chest kept tightening with each act he got upon his body. He felt everything, from each nail being ripped from his bruised hands, to every kick to his crotch that he got for every gasp he made. His voice doubletaked constantly, gasping and letting out sobs quietly when he could. </p><p>Her fists were constant. They were everywhere. He couldn't even feel the pain anymore, just where they landed. Hands. Thigh. Crotch, hand again. He was sparred of any mercy once again, his head was smacked with the boot, and he felt himself being lifted by his armpits. His form flung one way, and then he felt the impact of the brick wall wrapping itself around his head, and his eyes shut completely. His head bled, and all he remembered was the way how cold blood felt. </p><p>He felt nothing, both inside and outside. Wait. Outside? Ouma opened his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them once the other ones hands were covering them. He looked around, noticing that both were gone, and that his book was ripped apart and torn. His body ached and screamed with each joint that popped and moved to get up. Ouma grabbed his backpack and book quickly, limping slightly back down. Final bell had rung hours ago, and the sun was setting. The teachers must have ignored it again, they usually all do here. Their main goal is the success of students, not wellbeing. It was a cruel world, but there were some exceptions, like Ms. Monomi, or that one housekeeper who teaches Nagito's class now. </p><p>Ouma gripped onto his backpack handles, sobs threatening to escape his closed mouth. He bit hard on the side of his cheek, forbidding them to leave and sound out how vulnerable he was. He hated it. He was stronger than this, he knew that. His feet paced around, looking how to get to his home. He spotted Idabashi hanging around, he looked at him slightly, bowing his head so he couldn't have his bruised face seen. Idabashi seemed to glance at him, and stared. Ouma thought he wanted to chat, so he gripped more onto his tongue. He wanted so badly to chat with the albino, to have some form of comfort. He risked it, approaching him with a small smile, he didn't care if he got beaten again- </p><p>"Please do not approach me, Ouma-kun.", his voice was raided of  his honey tone. Where was the sugar-coated, butterfly-inducing way of speaking he had heard? Ouma turned his head slightly up, sinking his shoulders down as a weight pushed and pushed on them. He opened his mouth to speak, he needed an explanation. They had been great friends a few hours ago, his lips opened, and Idabashi was walking away already, a disgusted look on his face. </p><p>Ouma felt like a wilting flower. The butterflies in his stomach were making him want to puke up his bare snack he had yesterday. They were chewing on him from the inside, reminding him of the nausea and confusion he felt. He didn't know how to react, he laid in his bed, bloody, bruised, and too tired to spill out his pain. He felt like a trapped, condensed bottle. He wanted to scream, let loose anything he could. His few nails gripped themselves into his palms, slitting their ragged edges into his skin and piling his blood under them. He smiled slightly, this was his life, his destiny. His ultimate didn't make his destiny, this did. </p><p>He shook his head, deciding to lay on his side and scroll through whatever puzzle games he had. He was tired of this life, he was tired of everything. He had made his first friend, and lost him in the span of 4 hours. It reminded him of someone, and he sat up in his bed, feeling actual wetness at his tear ducts. He carefully craned his neck to look at the dusty, worn out hat hanging itself on his closet door. Walking over, he gripped it in his bloody hands, brushing his bandaged thumb over the rim of it, and feeling the fabric and material under it. It collided with the bandaid, and pushed on his wound, but he didn't pay attention to it. </p><p>Clinging onto the hat between his bruised arms and broken hands, Kokichi Ouma finally found rest early tonight. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Maybe Cafes Aren't Always Calming.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: mentions of vomiting, self harm, and intrusive thoughts.<br/>For vomiting, it starts at "he didn't care.", and ends at "Sitting back in his chair."<br/>For s/h, it starts at, "He eyed his rolled up hands and legs" and ends at "Energy drained"<br/>Please be safe while reading my story everyone! You're real, and if you're clean, you are doing so great! If you aren't, thats alright too, it's hard to stop, but please try watercoloring your frustrations out, or other hobbies!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Guys! Thank you for everything, kudos, the hits! I hit a massive writers block after suffering from a terminated friendship recently, but i've got my fire back and im ready to continue this! (: My discord is froggy chair #0666 if you guys want to send anything or just talk, thanks! -Frog</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ouma opened his eyes slightly, rubbing carefully to get the dried up mucus off his eyes, blinking rapidly to see properly. His hands felt a weird fabric and he retracted his hand, feeling cold and prickly, not registering the material as the hat he went to sleep with. He calmed down, grabbing his phone and checking it. Day off. He sighed, relieved beyond belief that he wouldn't have to face anyone else at school. </p><p>Putting the hat back in his closet instead, he clung onto the door handle for a couple minutes to regain the blood in his head, then stretched calmly. Ouma opened the blinds, peeking out at the busy afternoon and seeing people actually engage in activities in his small neighborhood. He raised an eyebrow, it wasn't <em>this</em> busy, usually. Maybe there was an event? No, his father would tell him not to go outside beforehand. He shrugged it off as an irregular sunny day, putting on his ripped casual shoes and staring into the mirror.</p><p>His phone buzzed, signaling a message as he realized he had been staring for an hour. He read it, a bit relieved that it wasn't the musician, but her secret boyfriend instead. He wasn't an unusual guy. Your average playboy, good looks, but no heart. He had flings here and there, Ouma counted it off as the dude being too inexperienced in his pants or his heart to ever have a committed relationship. He had broken up with the girl three times in the past week, average highschool relationship. But I guess you could say that Ouma was rethinking his statement. Looking back, he wasn't a usual guy, actually. Its what drew Ouma to him. </p><p>Stepping out finally, he waited at a broken down bench at a train stop. It had his stickers on it, as no one wanted to ever use the bench since it was left out of the companys' remodeling plan. Ouma didn't mind, he liked claiming a spot for his own, it was a calming place while he waited to enter the train. Which he did minutes later, taking his spot meekly standing up, as he wasn't confident enough to address the man who shoved him out of his seat when he got it first. He ignored it, listening to music on his thrifted ipod shuffle and watching out the train windows as he saw people blur by. It wasn't different from reality. </p><p>"Hey Ouma!", being greeted by the fern-colored hair man, he waved excitedly, not seeing your only friends for over 2 months really makes you giddy, huh? He briskly walked up, fist-pumping his friend lightly and smiling. </p><p>"it's nice to see you again, Amami", Ouma rubbed his hands on his clothes absentmindedly. </p><p>"Ah yeah, travelin's been busy, but at least we can check out that new cafe shop. I had a drink there a week ago, it's pretty good.", He placed his hands on his hips, closing his eyes in thought and smiling to himself. Ouma nodded along with him, "alright.", following Amami to the mentioned cafe, ran by a weird company named Dangan. Sitting down at an outside garden, he read the menu carefully, searching for the cheapest option. Placing his eyes on the cheap small latte, he raised his head up, clamping his mouth shut and chomping on his tongue. </p><p>"Hey what's up?", Rantaro tilted his head, noticing his friends reaction. He would mark it off as social anxiety again, but he knew Ouma enjoyed outside seating, and there wasn't anyone here. He paused, turning and checking around. His eyes landed on a couple at table four away from theirs. Just his girlfriends' sister and an albino kid. He turned back to Ouma, raising an eyebrow to accompany his head tilt from before.</p><p>"uh.. nothing.", Oumas' hands balled into fists, his nails tearing his newly healed palm skin and bleeding into his dusty slacks. He bit his tongue more, halting any reaction to appear on his perfect poker face. He didn't care that Idibashi was with his other abuser, he didn't care, he didn't care, he <em>didn't care, <strong>he didn't care. </strong></em></p><p>Vile piling at his tongue, he nodded off and walked to the bathroom, slamming his head into the toilet and letting yesterdays breakfast down the drain. He didn't care, he didn't even enjoy really being around that idiot. He was a sucker, a backstabber. Stupid, gullible transfer. He brought down his fist on the toilet seat, causing a green bruise, "at least they match.", he chuckled lightly at his horrific joke, looking at the similar colored vomit wash away. </p><p>Sitting back in his chair, Amami pondered for awhile, then perked his head up at Ouma's chair sliding back in. He had bowed a bit, as Amami was his upperclassmen. </p><p>"i-im sorry, amami-senpai, i need to go, but i'm sure the coffee is great.", he shook his hands in apology and grabbed his small bag, bowing again and scattering off, mumbling an excuse of his father wanting him home. Amami stared off, then turned his head at the couple before, seeing them glance at Ouma, and the woman smiling while texting someone on her phone. He furrowed his brows, grabbing his own phone out and checking the time. He quickly texted back his girlfriends one hundred texts and calls, assuring her that he was at home, before quickly running out of sight from her sister. He pulled his sleeve over his bruised wrists, and headed back to his own home, wishing Ouma was alright. </p><p>The latter was running back home, angrily stomping in the rain. He was angry at the world, constant reminders of how miserable and pathetic real life is. There isn't gonna be a garden cafe for you to be safe in, even if it looks like it. Ouma slammed his house door open, kicking his shoes off and locking it shut, days off, no dad. He hurried into his room, tugging at his hair and feeling like his stomach was getting drilled into, he couldn't handle this, he couldn't handle rejection like <em>this</em> <strong>again</strong>. Gripping onto a boxcutter, he slashed at his hair first, making it rigid and sharper with splitter ends, and puff up into curled spikes. He eyed his rolled up hands and legs, throwing all his force into creating beautiful but messy cuts down his legs, mostly. </p><p>Energy drained, his vision flickered a bit, getting off his high, he smacked weak bandages on, and collapsed onto his floor. Ouma sat down, staring at a contact on his phone. His fingers lightly hovered over his power button, before he retracted his hand at a new message. His eyelashes fluttered wider, his esophogus felt like it was closing, and he read it aloud to himself. </p><p><em>"Hello Ouma-kun, I would like to see you again soon." </em>. </p><p>He stared at his closet, feeling his mind swirl with various thoughts. It had been so long. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An Explanation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My dear, sweet, lovely readers.<br/>I am back. <br/>I am sorry.<br/><br/>To explain shortly, a lot has happened.<br/>I have had a few events occur, school is difficult, and i have mourned a loss. I do apologize for never leaving a note and making you feel (hopefully not) sad whenever you looked at my story in your tabs waiting for a new update. I appreciate if you even DID still save it after all this time. There will be new updates, I have regained my strength and I have regained my composure. <br/>I also have an <strong>announcement</strong>.<br/><br/>After this fanfiction is completed as a whole, <br/><em>i am giving you two options.<br/><br/></em>You have the <strong>choice</strong> to request either a story and vote the one you want the most, <em>or</em>,<br/><br/>You may have a sequel of this fanfiction. Same characters, I can do whatever you need. You can request for me to do a college AU perhaps? A "how are they doing after all this", or I can work on a long, and of course, angsty danganronpa game based one. Same characters, as I have bespoken before, different plot. I see a lot of Saiouma danganronpa based ones, including but not limited to: Everyones Killing Reality, Youre alone Kokichi, you always will be, a BUNCH of one shots and more. Ive learned and taken a lot from ones whos titles i cant remember, but stories have placed themselves in my heart. I would be ecstatic doing anything for Kiibouma or ShuiKiibouma tbh. <br/><br/>So basically, new updates coming, and I take requests.<br/>I can even work on any one-shots or start a story if it gets voted the most while working on this one if you are all hungry for different concepts. <br/>My fingers itch, yknow. (;</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="container-fluid tool-ad tool-ad-top tool-result-bottom">
    <p></p>
    <div class="row">
      <p></p>
      <div class="col-md-12">
        <p></p>
        <div class="googl-ad_toolbox clearfix">
          <p></p>
          <div class="tool-result_toolbox_google-ad google-ad-bottom clearfix">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ashbox-block ashbox-tool border text-center clearfix">
              <p></p>
              <div class="form-horizontal">
                <p></p>
                <div class="form-group">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="form-control">
                    <p>01100011 01101000 01101111 01101111 01110011 01100101 <span class="binary-text-space-color">00100000</span> 01110111 01101001 01110011 01100101 01101100 01111001</p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="container-fluid">
  <p></p>
  <div class="row">
    <p>-Admin Crona (Frog)</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. New Enemy Approaches! Wait.. What?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rush. The rush was beautiful to him. Ouma was free for just a little, he was flying. The fool had never rode a damn bike in his entire life but god did stealing it feel so <em>good.</em> Of course he wasn't a nasty person, so he would return it after he was finished. But it was a moment of peace, feeling the darkened skies' misty air on his fragile, skinny body. No hoodie, just shorts with long knee socks and his tank top. His wounds were exposed, but he didn't care in that moment. He just raced forward the best he could do with all his might. <br/><br/>Ouma really loved bikes. <br/><br/>He paused for a little bit, leaning on the fence of the park he had stopped at. It was currently dusk, everything was asleep and Ouma was enjoying the cold Sundays' morning. He was alone, as he always should be. Catching out of the corner of his eye, a child trying to walk away with his bike. He decided to pay along with the masked devil, whistling and pretending not to notice. The rascal was small, unexperienced in fates' sarcastic teens. Giggling off with the bike, Ouma <em>then</em> noticed, letting out a simple "Hey!" and jogging slowly to 'chase' the kid. Kokichi was bad with children, but this one warmed his heart somehow. <br/><br/>He felt. Different. Confident. Alive. He brushed it off as a phase, and reminded himself to re-patch his stupid decision of last night later on in the day. <br/><br/>Back to the child, who was now gone in an abandoned bank, Kokichi huffed and scratched his dandruff-ridden head. <br/><br/>"Man.. and I thought it would've been easy as shit..", he mumbled under his breath. <br/><br/>Shuffling was heard from the second floor, along with a guitar strum and then silence. He smiled devilishly, picking up an old mask he found on the floor. It seemed to be blank with a single red big dot on it. Was it supposed to represent a clown? Who knows. He carefully, very quietly, walked upstairs. Jumping out he was met with a metal pipe being thrown in his direction. Ducking down and hyperventilating out of fear, he raised his arms nervously.<br/><br/>"Hey- that's the kid whos bike I stole! I thought I lost em... aw jeez..", he heard a high-pitched, young voice clearly sound distraught and disappointed. Looking up and taking the mask off, he saw the owner of the voice surrounded by seven other people. Two of which who looked older than Ouma was, and two who seemed his own age rate. <br/><br/>"He <em>saw</em> you?! Well give it back, then!", another high-pitched voice rung out, older. It belonged to a female around his age, blonde pigtails that reached her ankles. They were styled like that Sailor Moon anime character. He found comfort in her, oddly enough. An older gentleman raised his arm, and Ouma halted in place. His mind quickly shifted once the man begun signing, and pointing at the child, who was adorned in a white suit with a checkered scarf. The kid, analyzing him now, was around 11, he had tan skin and blue eyes, with fire red hair and a smile that made anyone laugh. Or annoyed. The gentleman, who had a red afro and appeared to be a darker brown color, had emerald green eyes and a scar over his mouth. He was accompanied by the other members, all ranging in age. He seemed to be the oldest, until a woman stepped out and even he put his arms down. She spoke calmly, swiftly, and blunt. He hated blunt voices, but hers seemed gentle. <br/><br/>"I apologize deeply for what has happened. You may take your bike back. All I- we, ask of you is to not report us, please. It was a misunderstanding, is all.", she hushed, then bowed. <br/><br/>Kokichi only laughed, smiling genuinely. "Look, you guys seem fun. I'll agree <em>and</em> get him a bike if you agree to explain what and who you guys are. You don't seem dangerous at all.", he was hoping that didn't jinx it. But, she merely chuckled back. <br/><br/>"Sure. Have a seat, if you'd like.", gesturing to the raggedy and worn out beanbags that were devoid of their most likely bright colors a long time ago. He also found comfort in them, picking the purple one. Then, one by one they all picked up cards from a deck (after looking through it for awhile and arguing), and grabbed some masks from behind them. The same blank white ones, with just the big red dot in the middle. He tilted his head slightly, his razor-cut hair bouncing with it. They all yelled their names, fumbling after another.<br/><br/>"Ace!"<br/>"H-Hearts!"<br/>"...c-clubs..."<br/>"King!"<br/>"Queen!"<br/>"Diamond."<br/><em>"Spade..!"</em><br/><br/>He blinked, clapping as they all posed frantically and smiled. "You guys sound like an anime intro, but its cool so..", he snickered. "Whats with the masks?" <br/><br/>"We're DICE, clowns running the crime world!"<br/>"but no murder.."<br/>"N-never murder!"<br/><br/>Pausing, he took the scuffed mask he wore from before, "Clowns..?". He held the mask up, "You guys look like big ass tomatoes. Give me a marker.".<br/><br/>King, the kid from before, handed him a marker curiously. "N-no bad words! I get in trouble if you put one on there..."<br/>Kokichi just snorted, handing him the mask after messing with it after four markers were handed. "There, I made mine.", he nervously laughed, holding up the mask that now showed a big lipped mouth and a cross as an eye. The other eye was realistic without a pupil. The adults seemed to smile cautiously, but softer. One kid, who Ouma recalls is Clubs, stepped forward, grabbing the mask and simply nodding. He was the taller of all kids, and seemed to be a year older. He had fair skin and blue eyes accompanied by blue hair with horns made out of two strands. He seemed intelligent. <br/><br/>"It is temporary, a simple design. Clever. It works for now.", he handed him the mask back before grabbing presumably his own and doing the same with his own touch. The rest of the kids followed, urging the adults to have theirs done by them. Which of course they allowed. Ouma sat down with another his age, Ace. He seemed to have tanner skin than King, and brown hair in a mullet. He had reminded him of an upperclassmen he was fond of before. "So, whats your guys' actual names?", blunt. Ace paused, before blushing a bit and sinking in his chair. "We aren't allowed to tell outsiders.". Ouma blinked slowly, leaning closer on his elbows, "Then how do I become a member?". The question caught Ace off guard, who just stood up and hurried over to Diamond, the woman from before. She stared at him, then Ouma, before shrugging and turning to Spade, the mute man. <br/><br/>Diamond briskly walked over, crouching down while the children played. "Look.. this isnt some clubhouse. Well.. I.. I mean it is but..." *she paused, glancing at his arms and legs, then standing up slowly and eyeing him. He put his arms behind his head, leaning back to cover them nervously. "b-but what..?" he chuckled, anxious. But, she just stared, then nodded. <br/><br/>"You are welcomed in, but, the rule is you gotta come up with your own name!", she smiled. Softer than ever, than before. <br/><br/>Kokichi chuckled once again, sounding more and more relaxed. He glanced at a chess game, staring longingly, then back at her. "Horse.", in which she paused. "H-horse? Well, if thats what you want- but we dont have a card for that."<br/><br/>"Thats fine.", he leaned back more. She nodded, handing him a simple white long-sleeved shirt and a bandana, similar to everyone elses. "Temporary, I hope you dont mind.." <br/><br/>He carried it delicately, tearing up slightly. "Its alright. I love it.", he smiled. He felt so..<br/><br/>at peace. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wah wah wahhhh author-kun/chan doesn't introduce the mystery character yet )): But we have wholesome boy so its alright guys. Anyways, im fast writing SO many chapters since im energetic today. Also, Id like to publish a schedule here realll quick, and a poll in the comments that if this somehow reaches more than 2000 hits, if you all would like a discord server? I know over time, that these things wear out once the story ends, but im always up for change!<br/>Here's the deal:</p><p>New Chapters every Saturday/Sunday, two in a row if I can at around 4-6pm PST, or maybe 1-2am LOL.<br/>Updates about the stories progress and Q &amp; A's (if you want) will be posted in future Saturdays/Sundays.<br/>Please send me any fanart? If you have any or any memes at my discord froggy chair #0666, and thank you for reading! </p><p>Question of the day: Should I do poems at the start of my chapters?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. And You Stood There, And I Loved You.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mystery character aaaaaaaaaaaaa</p><p>Anyone miss Kiibo yet?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking home from a looong day with that group, DICE, Ouma clung onto the package, which was now in a plastic bag at his right. He was delighted, and would make readjustments to it later. He halted in place, then turned, realizing he forgot the bike. He made a mental note to return it later. Since it seemed like a slow day, he pulled his phone out, scrolling through his photos for a meme or a video to watch. He glanced around while walking, careful to not lose the bag with his goods nor bump into the wrong person and get tangled up in a fight. <br/>
<br/>
He looked up to check again, and paused in place. He seemed to pause for awhile, as the sunsets' shadows hollowed out a figure in the light rain. He dropped his phone, cautiously crouching down to pick it up, paranoia burning his entire nervous system and making him feel like he was on hot coals. When he looked back up after bracing himself, he only saw a taller man with long, swamp-colored hair and a mask adorned on his face, Ouma still paused, in shock. <br/>
<br/>
"It is nice to see your presence again, Ouma-kun.", the taller man said. Kokichi blinked, shaking his head and waiting as the boy crossed the street and was standing in front of him, also nervous as it seemed. "...How.. are you, Kokichi?", his ex-best friend had whispered. Ouma took a step back, holding onto his arms to conceal his truth and to console himself that he was alright. <br/>
<br/>
"I am fine. How is it with you, Shinguji-kun?", his breath was hitched in his throat at the mention of that name. Korekiyo stared longingly, before crouching slightly and awkwardly extending his arms out, now glancing at Ouma while looking at the floor. Ouma took note of his form, and how many bruises were aligned on his eyes and wrists, then enclosed the space between them with a hug. "...me too..", Ouma hushed. Korekiyo paused once more, letting go and rubbing his arm.<br/>
<br/>
"I have missed your being around me and our old company. How are the new entities here?", he smiled under his mask, Kokichi knew he was. <br/>
<br/>
"Uhm.. they're annoying yknow, like usual, ha.", he pulled away from his old friend, sticking his arms behind his head and grinning. Korekiyo just nodded, adjusting his mask and holding up a bag that looks like it was from the supermarket.<br/>
<br/>
"To be truthful, my old companion, I was sent here on a favor.", nervously rubbing the back of his head, Kork handed Ouma the bag. Inside was a bento meal, he presumed by the box. He nodded, giving Korekiyo a quick smile before putting his hands behind his head again. <br/>
<br/>
"Whos it from? My secret admirer?~~", Kokichi joked. Korekiyo kept silent, pausing for a far too long time. Kokichi chuckled nervously, Korekiyo standing up straighter and clearing his throat. <br/>
<br/>
"I must go now for my evening class, lets see eachother soon.", He embraced Kokichi for a hug once more, before waving and jogging off to the train station. </p><p>Kokichi walked back home, seeing as he was only a few streets away. He saw the lights on and quickly peeked around, heading in through his window by climbing the sewage pipe. He was extremely good at climbing from doing this everyday last year. Ouma, practically starving, opened the bag again to grab the bento out. It smelled familiar, and he started feeling uneasy; but, someone had made a lunch or dinner whatever for him, and he felt, deep down, that it would be rude to refuse it. Maybe they could sense him feeling uneasy, because right then, he felt calmed. The bento lid came off with Kokichis help, and he was taken aback at the organization of everything, how neat and perfect it was. It would've made his stomach growl, if only he didn't see a note drop out of the lid. <br/>
<br/>
Ouma reached over and picked it up, flipping it over quickly like a ripped-off Band-Aid, and then dropping everything in his arms entirely. His head was swirling and he felt an increasing anger, fear, and <strong>despair</strong> in his stomach. Instead of the earlier hunger, these three mixed into a knot that kept pushing and pushing up his throat until he finally raised his arm and slammed it down on the desk, letting out a strangled cry. His father rung his hoarse and tired voice out. <br/>
<br/>
"Whattaa yaa doin' o'er there, boy?!", slurring his words that dripped down his disgusting, alcohol-ridden mouth. "Nothing, f-father!". <br/>
<br/>
He felt anger, and then defeat. The <strong>despair</strong> in his stomach quickly made him tired, and he sat down on his bed wearily. He had no reason to be afraid of <span class="u"><strike><strong><em>him</em></strong></strike></span>, but he was more-so afraid of the past. What had happened that one fucking summer. His mind quickly dismissed it, and his body decided to rest. <br/>
<br/>
He would save the bento for tomorrow.<br/>
Hopefuly. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Robotics Club Is For Nerds.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh Man, i'll have to update the schedule guys.<br/>Sooo Admin Crona is wayy busier than they thought! LOL, so I'll have to update way farther apart guys im so sorry )):</p><p>But here's the update for the story AND the schedule:<br/>New Chapters every 2 weeks, I'll be releasing 1-2 depending on the week.<br/>Thank you for reading this still! &lt;3 This is a RANTARO based chapter!</p><p>Also! Other Characters based chapters! I wanted you guys to have chapters where you can slowly see Kokichi and Kiibo from other peoples' POV! Before we move on to the main plot, im gonna slowly get you guys there, but it's through the other peoples' POV, including Kiibos'!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amami sighed, getting up and lazily scratching his back, yawning. He stretched and bended over, folding his blanket back along with his sheets. Hearing footsteps patter around the house already, he glanced at the clock and raised an eyebrow.<br/><br/>"Oh man it's an hour past already? I'm in trouble again.", he paused, then got up again and opened his door while getting dressed. <br/><br/>"Girls don't burn the kitchen- AND DON'T FORGET YOUR LUNCHES!", he yelled the last part the loudest, seeing as the house was huge and the sound would (hopefully) bounce off the walls to them. </p><p>Rantaro continued getting dressed, shrugging and tossing his tie on his bed sluggish. He never really liked the ties, they looked tacky compared to the whole uniform, and he always wanted to look stylish. With that done, Amami grabbed his backpack and his phone, closing his door carefully and locking it on the way out. His sisters were already done with their breakfast and waiting on the couch playing a marble game, but once they heard his keys they all jumped up and ran to circle him in hugs and begs for a ride to the grocery store before school. He sighed and reluctantly agreed, though he'd be even later, he didn't mind if his sisters got their joy for even a few minutes.<br/><br/>"I really really want a chocolate milk so I dont have to bother the school for a second one!", his youngest said. He raised an eyebrow yet again, tilting at her.<br/><br/>"A second one? But then where would your first go..?", he was unlocking the car doors and locking the house ones. His sister just smiled nervously and ran back inside the van. </p><p>Rantaro clicking his tongue, furrowed said eyebrows, realizing he had been abusing that facial feature already and then shrugged again. He had to pay more attention to the youngest from now on. He had become all too familiar with their lives but ever since last year he had been slacking and becoming more distant. Worried, he had always been. That his sisters were becoming more afraid to come to him for help. Starting the car, Rantaro vowed that he would make sure they knew that he was still the same older brother that had cared for them in the past too. <br/>Finally at the store, he parked and quickly jogged inside with the basket in a swift run around the store with the list hanging in his mouth, grabbing all sorts of items and tossing them into the basket. Back when he was in middle school, this was a daily routine. Seeing the cashier done with the last customer, he rushed over and tossed the basket perfectly onto the conveyer belt. He was panting and holding onto his knees, feeling his palms already sweaty and quickly wiping them off with a handkerchief he had. <br/><br/>Waving bye to the cashier, he jumped inside the drivers seat and passed the bag around to his big family, taking out his phone and placing it on the car handle. He had gotten a multitude of texts, but nervously avoided the rest and glanced at one from Ouma, laughing a bit too loud at the ridiculous cat meme he had sent Rantaro. It wasn't out of character for him, but it'd been a year since he sent one, let alone talked with the green-haired 'avocado' as he called Rantaro. Parking at various schools, he would take those pauses to text Ouma back about how class was going so far and when lunch bell would ring. When he finally got a text with alarm emojis, he sighed quickly as he dropped off the eldest of his sisters, waving and quickly speeding to his own school. He thanked Ouma in a rush, receiving a laughing emoji from the grape boy for the misspell of a sentence he sent. <br/><br/>Ouma spotted at a lunch table alone, fidgeting with himself, Amami grabbed his two lunch trays and raised his hand to wave him, quickly having it grabbed by a blonde, who was covering his way to see Kokichi. He gave a strained smile, though he doubt she cared. Having his spare lunch tray prepared expertly for Kokichis' tastes grabbed, he admitted defeat, and followed the blonde to a table in the corner. Normally he wouldn't have to see her, as he was a grade above and their lunch times were different. But today was a free day. <br/><br/></p><p>"Aw you got a tray for me? Its a little weird how there's only one thing <strong>I </strong>like in here but it's alright, Amami! I know you can be so dumb sometimes, but you're so cute~!", she was giggling like a disgusting mess of a hyena in his face. His eye twitched under his bang before she moved it, his entire body tensing up carefully as to not upset her. Atua knows he wouldn't want to deal with that. She was terrifying in every way possible. He glanced to look at Oumas' table while she stretched and noticed it was already empty with his bag still there before she gripped at his hand and pointed at the tray. "Are you gonna eat yours? Im worried about you!", she was carefully looking him up and down like a predator and their prey. He nodded before gulping down the food and showing a smile. <br/><br/>"Im good, sorry. The sister bunch was so busy today, like...", he trailed off, hoping to ease her nerves and get her off his back with the recollection of this mornings events. Once the bell rung, she skipped off, his shoulders feeling lighter and his charisma regaining itself. He calmly walked around with a pencil in his mouth, glancing everywhere for a ravenette with purple dyed tips. He paused thinking about his hair, remembering how razor-sharp it had been after a certain week instead of it being soft and curled. He questioned if his dad didn't really like the new hairdo and hummed, promising to himself and Kokichi that he'd help him re-dye it. As he was thinking about the ravenette, he spotted him in the corner, grabbing at his backpack weakly for class. Rantaro sighed and marked that it would be a skip day, as he would most likely miss last period too. He walked over, reaching a hand out and smiling, still with the pencil in his mouth. <br/><br/>"You fall over?", he jokingly nudged Kokichi, then started messing with his hair. <br/><br/>"No I- hey stop that!", the shorter one was trying to bite at Rantaros hand and missing, of course, Ouma was at least a foot shorter than Rantaro was, it would never work. <br/><br/>"If you can catch my hand i'll take ya out for desserts", Amami smirked at this, poking Oumas' cheek and laughing. Kokichi tried to reach up, then puffed as he admitted defeat and smiled devilishly. Rantaro was about to ask, then felt a pinch at his side and folded, letting Kokichi bite his hand for real. Amami stood up straight, rubbing the soft spot and chuckling. <br/><br/>"Cheap shot."<br/><br/>"Still won tho!", the ravenette was smiling from ear to ear and on his tiptoes. He was already skipping to their final period, Rantaro preparing for the long lecture their teacher was gonna drone on about. His attention span didn't register those types of teachers. Especially ones that give him regular tardies, even with a note from the principals office about his situation at home. His friends often cheered him up though, accompanying him after class and explaining what he missed while the teacher glared at him from afar. Scratching at his elbow, he sat beside grape boy and his forest friend. He waved hello to Gokuhara, who was too busy showing Ouma, his new friend, his butterfly folder in his colorfully decorated binder. Ouma was scrunching up his nose in disgust in the background, but feigning a smile at the poor, unsuspecting lupine-like man. <br/><br/>"Gonta like this one! It's called the Palos Verdes Blue! Or, Glaucopsyche Lygdamus Palosverdesensis! Their wings are entirely blue with-", he rumbled for infinity times a thousand. Ouma was raising his head at the boy, listening intently and quickly becoming bored once he had started talking about another species with an even <em>longer</em> name. Rantaro was watching the two with whole felt platonic love, these were his truest friends after all. Aside from the oh so cold demeanor ravenette he encountered sometimes at babysitting jobs. She had stated he hated children, yet, <em>she</em> was surprisingly the kids' favorite. Even Amami was impressed. <br/><br/>Rantaro followed Ouma and Gonta after class was finished, sighing and watching as Oumas' walking patterns dismissed from his meekly shrunken form into a confident, arms-behind-the-head prance. He would ask about it if he didn't keep getting cut off every time he tried, either by Gonta asking Ouma about various metals or Ouma himself partaking in gossip without anyone realizing it had been him starting a new one to form. Amami decided to go with it, seeing as he liked his friends' newfound confidence and whatever made the smaller happy, he wanted. <br/><br/>"FINALLY you fucks are here! GOD it's been so slow with this new guy here! Like c'mon man you're sexy and all but get the hint on this robot part!", a more strawberry blonde was talking now, Amami hadn't recognized her with the big goggles and her frizzy hair blocking her entire face until she took them off. He instantly froze up and glanced at his friends, seeing Ouma not back down for once, while Gonta stayed the same. <br/><br/>"Whatever, Miu.", Ouma scoffed out of his mouth, looking at the boy she was yelling and hogging with her breasts at. Rantaro noticed this and glanced at it too, then back at Oumas' reaction. His clenched fists spoke for themselves and Amami watched as he paced and grabbed the tool from Mius' hand. <br/><br/>"Are you gonna finish this stupid thing or do we have to <em>again</em>?", it was the first time Kokichi had spoken so boldly and <em>loud</em> at Iruma. Rantaro wasn't stupid. He knew there was lore behind the two but he hadn't figured out what, yet. Mius' face became beet red while she sputtered, leaving Kokichi to let out a small "humph." and head towards the clubs' project himself. She was overseeing him, yelling and bonking him at things he apparently did wrong. The new boy, Kiibo, was watching from afar, more so observing Miu than Kokichi. He had seem fascinated with the ravenette, but to Rantaro it seemed almost like.. he was rejecting himself. He would glance at Kokichi and turn away, clenching his fists and seeming to sweat. Was he afraid of the fragile and meek boy? Surely not. <br/><br/>Observing this further, Rantaro decided that he would follow the two pairings from now on. Piled with work he hadn't noticed these dynamics before. Miu would glance at Kiibo everytime she would do something perverted, and while Kiibo blushed, out of embarrassment, Ouma seemed to mistake the feeling for interest, and he would tease Miu harshly. It was obvious to see what was going to Amami. Meanwhile, Gonta seemed to be catching on to the Miu-Kiibo situation pretty well. He wasn't dumb, not at all, actually. He was pretty profound in some knowledge, his language was.. just not the best. <br/><br/>"You little punk! I just saw you mess with MY side of the project! Lay off before I make you, shota shit!", she growled at him, pulling at his collar and angrily foaming at the mouth. <br/><br/>Ouma just smiled, raising an eyebrow. "I was fixing a mistake YOU made, since you're so busy leaving those ugly jugs of yours out in the open!", he had seemed hesitant with these replies recently, as if he was still scared underneath but refused to show it. Sure enough, Miu did make a mistake. Along with this, her bra was visible 100%, like Ouma had plainly deducted. <br/><br/>"H-hey! Let's not fight here, we wouldn't want to attract way attention to this club, it's already on the verge of shutdown since we're the only ones, as I have been told and resurfaced!", Kiibo was shaking his index finger at the two fighting, making both of them ease up and retreat to their stations. <br/><br/>Once all had finished, he watched as Miu quickly ran to Kiibos' side only to be greeted by a polite palm in the face. Once Ouma had seen this, he smugly took it as an opportunity to try Kiibo instead, receiving the same punishment that Miu had encountered. Both defeated, they headed back home, but not alone. Worried for Ouma, Amami quickly waved goodbye to Gonta and Kiibo, running off to find the pair, but only met with silence and the sound of shuffling coming from the dumpster. He scratched his earlobe with his piercings, wandering around before admitting defeat and starting up his car to return home and set dinner.<br/><br/>As he laid down, he looked at the text he last received from Ouma, about the lunch bell. He wondered if Ouma was doing alright these days, as he scratched the bruise on his wrists. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. That Weirdo With The Scarf.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still here with the other characters' POV chapters! This time its *drum roll* Gonta! Kiibos' is left for last, and then I'll be posting back to Ouma! &lt;3 </p><p>I hope you guys dont mind these. I know I said that this was mainly Kiibo and Ouma based, but other characters are very important too! </p><p>Oh and yes, i WILL be doing a half-and-half of Kaede and Miu's POVS.<br/>Thank you for reading! &lt;3 -Crona</p><p>And Merry Christmas!!! &gt;w&lt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gonta had gotten up for school quickly, rushing around the cheap apartment and loudly greeting his parents, who were on the phone. He quickly quieted down before grabbing his pre-made lunchbox and waving them off with a singular, "Gonta go now! Thanks!". He lived right next to school so it was no problem. Walking here was quick and fast-paced, and he was often the first one here. Being greeted by a few older students, he sat with them as he usually did. Most of them were to graduate soon, and he appreciated that they accepted him as a younger student, especially with his broken Japanese. A light-haired brunette spoke up first, his head accompanied by a short and stocky spike of hair at the top. Gonta forgot his full name, and referred to him as "Egg" usually. It was a nickname that Eggs' younger sister told Gonta during class, since they had the same physical education class this semester. His best friend, a tall blonde with glasses and a bored face, was the second to arrive. Gokuhara knows that the blonde drives Egg because he likes him. It's obvious to everyone but Egg himself, he's not the brightest with romance or stuff like that. Their mutual friend, Kyoko, was standing around with another girl who was dressed way differently than anyone else. Gonta wondered if he could dress like that too, like if the school allows it and such. He was going to ask Egg before the only other underclassmen that sits here had arrived. <br/><br/>"Kiibo! Gonta save you seat here! Very comfy, Gonta put pillow!", Gokuhara was waving the albino over excitedly, as the two were close friends by now. Kiibo smiled softly and rushed over, sitting down and placing his bag in-between his legs. Gonta wanted to ask Kiibo about Kokichi since the latter had told Gonta about how much he and Kiibo were close. Gonta then remembered about how the last time he mentioned Kokichi, Kiibo didn't come to school for a couple days after excusing himself. Gonta wondered if maybe he did something bad to Kiibo by asking him., he wouldn't ask anymore! <br/><br/>"Anyways, remember that even when we graduate our tutor sessions are still open, except we'll just pick you guys up and go eat instead of sitting around here.", Kyoko said. Egg nodded in agreement with her and raised his thumb, "But you guys are super smart so we have nothing to worry about!". His blonde friend just gave a small smile before getting up and dragging Egg away to their morning class. Kyoko and her friend were usually the last to leave, seeing as they were so smart they didn't even have a first period! Gonta was so impressed. Kiibo looked at his watch and pulled on Gontas' sleeve before then brushing it off. <br/><br/>"Our class is starting soon, we better go and prepare beforehand so you can borrow something from me if you need it.", Gonta nodded at this. He remembered how he now borrows Kiibos' stuff in the beginning of class instead of asking in the middle and getting himself in trouble. He never means to cause a distraction, Gonta just gets confused on geometry a lot. He waved at Kyoko and her friend and followed Kiibo into the school, helping a bee up on his way in. He sat down in his desk and organized his desk with everything he needed, Kiibo helping him align everything so he wouldn't make a mess. He squinted and tapped Kiibo, "uhm.. Gonta needs a sharpener!", he bowed his head, making Kiibo chuckle and hand him one. "You dont need to bow your head for this kind of thing, but thank you anyways." <br/><br/>Gonta just nodded at this and positioned the sharpener, then took off his glasses to clean them. He stared out the window for a moment despite not being able to see anything, and paused when he saw a blurry figure get thrown against what looked like a wall. He was confused at this and noted that they were short and wearing a short of patterned shirt.. or.. scarf? Gonta didn't know, it looked like a lot of things. He tried to put his glasses on as fast as he could, his big fingers almost smudging the glass again. By the time he raised his head back up and went to look at the window closer, the victim and their abusers were gone. He frowned, drooping his shoulders a bit and sulking into his chair. <br/><br/>"Whats wrong, Gonta-kun?", Kiibo asked, tapping him on the shoulder and then brushing it off as usual. "Gonta think he saw something bad, like people being mean.. but Gonta couldn't.. see who did it..", he frowned again, sighing. <br/><br/>"Sometimes we shouldn't try to be the heroes, Gonta. Maybe they deserved it.", Kiibo seemed oddly stiff at this and Gonta sat up in his chair, clinging his fist to his chest and patting it. "Gonta knows no one deserves something like that! People change! People be good too!", Kiibo seemed a little shocked at this outrage and sighed while smiling, furrowing his brows. <br/><br/>"I am not so sure of that.", he opened his mouth to speak before glancing at the now opened door and pausing completely, then shoved headphones into his ears and pretending to do his homework. Gonta knew he was pretending, because him and Kiibo did it this morning with Egg and Kyoko. Gonta was confused why Kiibo would fake it when class hadn't even started yet. He looked at who entered the classroom so early and was surprised to see Kokichi. Usually he comes in the middle of class, Gonta knows this because Kokichi tells him that he goes to the bakery to get something for his mom first. <br/><br/>"Kokichi! Good morning! Gonta has free seat next to him!", he patted the seat the same way he did this morning for Kiibo, and Kokichi just held onto his backpack straps and looked at Kiibo doing his homework. Gonta knew Kokichi also knew that he was faking it. Kiibo and Kokichi are friends too, Gonta thinks. <br/><br/>"im good, Gonta.", Kokichi placed his backpack on one seat, and his binder and books on another two, then left into the hallway. Gonta looked at Kiibo with the same expression, both confused. The former got up first, peeking out into the hallway while the latter seemed to be struggling to contain his curiosity. Giving up, Kiibo squeezed in below Gontas' form and peeked out also. Both boys watched as Kokichi pickpocketed various flashy students and took their money, then placed their wallets in the lost and found bin in a fell swoop. Gonta was confused at this, Kokichi never did anything like this before. He was a good friend, and a good student too. Kiibo seemed to become more intrigued by this than Gonta was, leaning fully out into the hallway and full on scouting out Kokichi. Gonta watched as Kokichi bought some snacks from their schools vending machine and also simultaneously watched as Kiibo scrunched up his nose. <br/><br/>"See? Bad people exist.", he sat down, annoyed and shoving his earbuds back in. Gonta ignored this statement, he knew Kokichi. He was stubborn and he knew it! Gonta would be stubborn for Kokichis' sake! Moments later, Gonta was proven right as he saw people ignoring Kokichi getting grabbed at harshly by a blonde classmate and a slightly redder blonde classmate. He was going to help out before people started pouring into the class and soon enough, the bell rang and both were gone, leaving Kokichi to retreat back into the class smiling oddly. Gonta was confused, why was Kokichi smiling when he was getting harassed? Were those his friends? Did Gonta not understand friendships enough? He decided to just smile at Kokichi and pass him a purple pencil, he liked purple and Gonta knew that a lot! Kokichi, raising an eyebrow at this, just took it and gave him an extra snack in return, looking panicked when he did but nonetheless smiling back at Gonta. He hadn't noticed Kokichis' new scarf around his neck yet, but when he did he couldn't talk anymore. Gonta had to listen to the teacher for the rest of the lesson. <br/><br/>"Kokichi! Gonta want to talk!", after class, Gonta rushed to Kokichi before he left the class, leaving Kiibo to walk to their next class alone. <br/><br/>"Hm? What is it, Gontaaa?~", Kokichi seemed to whistle that sentence and twirled his hair strands, Gonta never saw Kokichi be like this before, usually he was shy and didn't like to speak more than a sentence around school. "Why are you wearing a scarf? Gonta remembered you said they itch your neck!", he pouted a bit at this, confused at this whole day. <br/><br/>"Ohhh, thattt?~ Well, you know what they sayy, you never know till you try it!", and with that, Kokichi spun on his heel and walked off with his hands behind his back. His bruised hands. <br/><br/>Gonta, tired already from wracking his brain too much today, decided to take that answer as a way of Kokichi also being tired and walked off to his next class, following the same routine he always did at school. Kiibo was waiting at their usual spot at lunch, Gonta approached excitedly, putting his bag down and resting his head on his palm. "Gonta is confused today..."<br/><br/>"Whys that, Gonta-kun?", Kiibo was setting out his neatly prepared bento, and sliding Gonta few bug-shaped desserts his dad would make everyday for the bug boy. <br/><br/>"Kokichi is wearing a scarf, but Gonta remember one day last year, he gave Kokichi a scarf but Kokichi said that scarves make his neck itch..", Gonta bit a little of his nail, making his words muffled a bit. <br/><br/>Kiibo seemed to be thinking for a long while, looking an array of emotions before settling on a nervous smile and wiping his surprisingly sweaty hands on his napkin. "Maybe he just changed his mind.", Gonta noticed a pattern with Kiibo. Whenever Gonta would mention anything else, Kiibo would give him a lecture on the subject or person, telling him his complete and viewed thoughts, but with Kokichi, he seemed like.. a mess. Gonta didn't want to think that anymore! He thinks good of his friends, but he didn't know a big vocabulary. Kiibo would shut down and try to stir the conversation to something else, like he did now. <br/><br/>"What are your thoughts on Kokichi?", Gonta asked, tired of everyone trying to deceive him like a child all day. Kiibo shut up quickly, tapping his fingers on the table and slowly chewing his food. <br/><br/>"To be honest, Gonta-kun. I don't.. I don't <em>know</em>.", Kiibo pushed his hair back then let it flop again, putting his hat back on. He seemed to let out a sigh of relief. "I was waiting for someone to ask me that, because I dont actually know how I feel about Ouma-kun.", he seemed to be stuck, Gonta concluded. With this, he was happy and gave Kiibo a strawberry milkshake he was saving for himself at lunch. <br/><br/>Gonta finished class and waved Kiibo off, walking home and also waving anyone else he knew off. He was still very confused, don't get him wrong. But knowing that even Kiibo, the most smartest and over-analyzing person he has ever known, was confused about Ouma, he was a little reassured that maybe he wasn't just being dumb. Though he was still concerned about Oumas' state of being. His mind was remembering what happened that morning and he stopped at his front door, pausing. <br/><br/>What was the pattern on Kokichis' scarf again..?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>